Golden Sun
by RandomDancingHamsters
Summary: When Jacob runs away from Forks, he decides to run away human. Enter Meredith Dan, a sweet heart by nature, who also happens to be Jacob's imprint. Will Jake finally let go of his love for Bella and love Meredith instead?
1. Rained On Jacob

**HI!**

New story, again, and this one is my fourth story. XD If you want, go read my other one's too please. XD ^-^

Well, I went to go see Eclipse last night with a few sort of friends of mine, and the one was like, "I wish Jacob could have been with someone else other then Bella and Renesmee." Well, my friends don't know that I have this account, so hahahaha, I'm going to make a Jacob and Original Character story, and I shall have fun making it! So, this one is for you, Kira!

My first JacobxOC story, so I'm hoping it's going to be good!

ONWARD!

Playlist For Chapter:

Hey Soul Sister - Train  
Cha Ching - Hedley  
Done All Wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club  
Pinch Me - Bare Naked Ladies  
Jacob's Theme - Howard Shore (I cried during the movie when they played with, and I also cried well I was listening to this.)  
Beautiful - Akon

* * *

I could hear the pounding of my feet against the pavement as I ran quickly through the streets of High Level, Alberta. Another rumble of thunder past through the sky like some sort of train, and the drops of rain where starting to get heavier now. I looked down at the concrete under me, and I found that it was splattered in darker spots where the rain was falling. The houses were passing by me slowly, which made me realize I was beginning to slow down to a walk. The sky cracked with thunder again, and it was so loud my ears were ringing and my heart jumped a few beats a head of my lungs.

I had been with my friend Maya, but she had been asked to go join her boyfriend somewhere. I had politely told her to go, and that I could walk home. But, sadly, a pop up storm had hit, and I had gotten stuck in it. . . . Half way across town from my home.

I quickly turn at the street corner, and found myself staring face-to-face with the Mackenzie Highway, which meant I still had another five blocks to go so that I would be able to get to my own house. The prairie grass on the sides of the highway and beside me were whipping wildly, like waves, in the wind that came gusting from the west. The rain kept pouring down now, and within seconds of seeing the highway, I was almost drenched through to my underwear.

I quickly ran across the highway, my feet slipping every so often because of the wet ash vault. The wind whipped again, and my teeth were chattering and I was shivering.

Once I was across the highway, I was able to see a gas station a head of me, and I bolted for it, racing past the white gas pumps, through the empty parking lot, and to the glass doors of the red brick building. Grabbing the strange handle to the door, I pulled it hard, and to my dismay, it didn't open.

Panic surged through me as I slowly yanked harder, putting one of my feet against the wall beside the door, and using that as a lever. The door moved a tiny bit, but didn't open.

I groaned, and looked up a little bit, gritting my teeth. There was a white sign there, written in big, cursive, easy letters to read.

The sign said:_ be back in twenty minutes._

I couldn't believe my luck. I was in the middle of a thunderstorm, and now the only building in a block radius was closed.

Another rumble of thunder made me ball my fists, and the rain came down in sheets, hitting me and everything else. It was hard rain, heavy; it felt a little bit like getting hit with marbles.

I looked at the many windows that were on the gas station, and I managed to catch my reflection. Usually, I had riotous, thick blond curls that were like a wild, untamed mane that reached down to my shoulder blades and big, blue-gray eyes that shined.

My reflection at that second was completely different; my curls had been reduced to ringlets that hung sorrowfully, dripping rain water from them. My eyes were more gray then blue at the moment, and they looked as sorrowful as my hair did.

I slowly looked out into the gray world; the rain came down like torrents now, and it made everything misty, gray and wet. I looked into the sky, which was a little bit clearer because of it's extremely dark color. I saw a brilliant flash of lighting that lit of the sky like a strobe light. Another crash of thunder made me jump, and I shook as another gale of wind came by. I pressed my back up against the red brick wall, trying to keep myself out of the rain as much as I possibly could. I closed my eyes, listening to the thunder echo around me.

Suddenly, after about twenty-five rumbles of huge thunder, I heard a different kind of rumble. This one was timed, like some sort of car or gun or something. The rumbling got closer, and I squinted, trying to see out of the sheets of hail-rain that kept pounding against me.

I could see a dark shape pull into the parking lot of the gas station, and there was something on it too. Another rumble from the strange shape, and it cut off, dying like a hungry animal. The shape that was on the dark thing moved, and suddenly, they detached from each other, and something was coming toward me.

I blinked a few times until a huge rumble of thunder that almost shook the air made my heart jump. I looked down at my feet, trying not to scream or jump as my heart was beating a hundred miles a minute. The concrete place that I was standing was almost black with the wetness of the rain.

"Is it open?" a voice asked, and it was husky, strange, and sharp, like a knife.

The voice caught me off guard so fast that I yelped and jumped a foot into the air. Once I had landed and caught my startled breath, I turned to face whoever had said that to me.

I was met with a handsome, hard face that was clenching his jaw. His skin was russet, kind of like the skin of some Native Americans that I knew from out of town. His hair was soaking, dripping rivers of water onto his handsome face. His eyes reminded me of dark pools of chocolate, deep and mysterious. He was only wearing a hooded sweat shirt and cut of jeans, and some beat up red and white sneakers that looked to be too small for his feet.

But once our eyes met once more, his face completely changed. His eyes turned softer, his jaw unclenched, and his body relaxed completely. His eyes looked at me with the intensity of a river, and he seemed to be staring at me. His stare was trance-like, and it just rained down adoration, love, protection and loyalty.

It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time, or like he was seeing something he would never see again. It was quite strange, and all I was able to do was stare back until another rumble of thunder made me jump again.

He went to reach out to me. "Are you okay?" His hand stopped inches away from my shoulder.

I blinked a few times, staring at him hand. My breath was shaking as the wind howled at me again. "I'm . . . fine."

He blinked a few times, his hand going back to his side. His soft eyes left mine as he scanned the sign that was still hanging from the door, taunting me by swinging in the wind. The rain was pounding against me, harder now; this time it didn't feel like marbles. It felt like bricks. I looked down at myself; my clothes were soaking completely through, and I was shaking.

"It's closed," he said, shaking his head and gritting his teeth. "Damn it."

"Damn it is right," I grumbled, my teeth chattering as the gust of wind hit me.

He looked over at me again, taking in my soaked appearance, and his eyes flickered with pain. He quickly grabbed the hem of his sweater, and was yanking it off in quick jerks. He had no shirt under his sweater, which made me stare at his muscles and abs. He shook the sweater out quickly, and then handed it to me. It was warm, and I held it closer to me, letting it's warmth radiate through me.

"Put it on," he said, his voice soft. "It'll keep you warm and semi dry."

I looked down at the black sweater, and then gratefully put in on. It smelt of the forest and of a campfire, and it seemed to have a lot of memories with it. It was ten-times to big for me; it reached my knees, the sleeves were way too long, and it hung off my body like a blanket of some kind. I shivered as the warmth of the sweater soaked into me.

"Wait, but you–" I started, realizing that he was shirtless and probably freezing.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he replied.

I blinked a few more times, and then nodded slowly, looking out into the misty gray world again. The thunder rumbled overhead, softer this time. He was looking out to, and his gaze seemed thoughtful.

"So, do you live here?" he asked, looking back at me hopefully.

I nodded. "Across town. Do you?"

He shook his head, and my heart sunk a little. "I lived in Washington State, but now I'm kinda on a road trip."

"Oh." I was taken aback. Washington State was really far away from here, a whole country away. What would make him come all the way here, to this town that I'd love to get away from? "So, what made you decide to take a road trip?"

He ground his teeth together, and then bit his lip, looking away from me. He looked as if he was in pain, and I went to reach out to him, but he turned back to me, his eyes hard again. "Well, I guess you could call it a road trip. It's more of a run away trip."

I blinked, then squinted, looking at his hot body up and down. "Why would you run away?" I wasn't at all appalled by the idea, but I was curious to why he would run away. He didn't look like he would have any sort of bully problems, because he looked as if he could shove a football player through a wall.

His teeth bit against his lip harder, to the point where it should have been bleeding. The thunder rumbled around us again, but was completely drowned out by his next words. "I'm running away from . . . everything."

The way he said those words . . . it was like it was physically paining him to be saying them and to be remembering what was back where he was from.

I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was alright, but I didn't even know the guy! Wouldn't that be just creepy? Instead, I reached out, placing one of my hands on his arm, the sweater still warm from his body. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me, his eyes deep. He smiled a little at me. "Thanks," he said.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I heard a car horn blaring, as the squeal of tires. Out of the misty sheets of rain, I could see a blue object speeding toward us. It stopped in the parking lot right beside the other dark shape, and the horn blared sharply.

I blinked. I was positive I knew who it was; it was Maya, back to save me, of course. I looked at the male beside me, I slowly took my hand of his arm, and I went to start pulling off the sweater. The male reached out and made me stop by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You keep that," he said. "It should keep you warm until you get home."

"Thank you," I said softly, looking again into his deep eyes.

"You're welcome. Is that a friend of yours?"

"Yeah. Maya. I think."

He smiled in response. "My name's Jacob."

I smiled in return; his smile was infectious. "I'm Meredith."

The car honked sharply again.

"Go," he said. "I'll see you around sometime."

"Uh, I'll see you too," I said, my cheeks burning a little as I waved and slowly went back out into the worst of the rain, leaving the guy behind me.

* * *

**There we have it! I hope you all liked it!**

Okay, so just to clear a few things up before you all start asking mental questions:

This is NOT after Breaking Dawn. It's taking place when Jacob runs away from Forks. I shall go through all of Breaking Dawn, all the way from the wedding to the Volturi fight, and they I'll probably make a sequel and then it'll be after BD.

Her name is Meredith Jasmine Dan, and she's sixteen.

I think that's it . . . . . . . for now.

Review, please! I'd like to know how I'm doing and how well I wrote this!

Thank you for taking your time to read this!

BAI! ^-^


	2. I'm Back For You

**HI!**

**I kind of fixed my computer about five minutes ago, so ya. It's all better now. XD XD ;) ^-^**

**Well, I've been up for over 24 hours trying to type up all the chapters that I need/want to, but it's been hard; I had to re-type this chapter like, four times and it's STILL not the way I want it, but at this point I'm really pissed off and I just want to go to freaking bed. Well, that and I haven't eaten in a long time either, so I might be starving myself just to get this chapter out. Nah, I'm kidding. I'm not that hungry. XD XD**

**8 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much! This chapter is out to you guys! XD **

**Chappy 2! YAY!**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Move Your Body - Eiffel 65**  
**You're The Only One - Maria Mena (Awesome song.) **

* * *

The rain poured down on to my head, drenching me harder and faster. The thunder rumbled again, and I made it to the car, where I quickly flung the door open, and leaped in, slamming the door behind me. The rain was coming down in torrents again, and pounding against the windows of the car.

Maya Cale was laughing at me, her dark eyes a light with fun. Her dark, soot black hair was held back in a hair band the color of salmon, and her tanned skin shone healthily, like some sort of on going ball of energy.

Maya had to have been my best friend–and I had been her's–since the start of our lives. We had done everything together; we had been through all the grades together, we had went to our first horror movie together, we had been to our first high school dance together, and we had even been through sex education together, in which case, we had been the ones to laugh through most of it and pass notes through it.

She kept laughing, but the laughter died down a few seconds later. "Okay who the _hell _was hot stuff over there?" Maya asked, her eyes bright and wide.

I tucked my limp curls behind my ears. Questions bubbled to my lips, but only one snuck out. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" I replied hotly, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't look," Maya replied, tossing her hair behind her shoulders before she quickly threw the car in reverse, and then stomped on the gas pedal. I clutched on to the door frame for support as we pulled out of the parking lot at an insane speed.

"Still," I said, shaking my head and smiling.

Then I let my mind wander. I mean, I had left him there, but why would he have gone to the gas station? For gas, I hope, but the station wasn't open for another twenty minutes, so he could be standing out in the rain for a long time . . . without a shirt . . . probably freezing his tail bone off. My heart lurched, and I could barely breath, or think of anything else.

"Wait, Maya, go back." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What?" Maya looked at me as if I was going crazy. Her black eyebrows furrowed, and she was shaking her head. "I ain't going back."

Again, I found myself thinking of a freezing Jacob. His eyes would look cold, like frozen ice cream,and he would be drenched in rain, and it would be dripping off of him in rivers and it would be my fault that he was freezing because I had taken his shirt. . . .

I sighed, knowing that I had one last thing to say to her. "I'll introduce you to hot stuff."

Maya eyes brightened instantly, and she was turning the steering wheel frantically, and I burst out laughing as she was grinning. I could almost hear the water spraying away from the tires, and the gray sleets of rain where blinding, and I had no clue how Maya was actually able to see through the wind shield. Suddenly, we jerked to a stop, and I almost went flying into the dash.

"Go get him. Now." Maya's reply was short before she went and started to fluff in her hair in the rear view mirror.

I rolled my eyes, laughed, and then opened the door and swung it open. The cool air blasted me, and made me shiver again. It had gotten colder, and deep in my heart, I felt really horrible. What if Jacob was frozen to death?

I quickly got out, and I was greeted by a bucket of rain of my head and a loud crack of thunder. I grumbled some cusses under my breath and I could feel the coolness echoing through my body at a very fast rate. I gulped and went running through the misty, watery world, so fast that I barely knew where I was going.

It was still pouring buckets as I reached my destination, which was the door where I had left Jacob. He was still there, looking as glorious as he had before. His hair was flopping into his eyes because of the water, and every so often he would toss his head to the side to get the hair out of his eyes. His russet skin was gleaming, and he just looked . . . beautiful.

He must have heard my approach; he whipped his head in my direction and he grinned at me, like I was the best thing he had ever seen. The water dripped off of my curls and into my eyes, which made me wipe the water away.

Jacob looked around, his face going from happy to concerned. "What are you still doing out? You're going to get sick."

I smiled, shivering again as another clash of thunder rumbled through the air. The wind blew, making my cheeks sting with the cold. "I'm fine," I told him. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "As good as can be expected." He motioned with one hand to the rain.

I nodded, and then I looked away, biting my bottom lip. I wasn't sure how to word what I was about to ask. I mean, he would probably think I was some sort of creeper or something, and that would just not be good. My stomach clenched into a fist as I looked up at him, getting lost in his wonderfully good looks.

"Didn't you friend come and pick you up? You should go back to her," he said, his voice kinder then before. "I don't mind getting rained on."

I sighed out, "But, well, you'll be alone. And cold."

"I won't be cold," Jacob said, shaking his head. His smile was mischievous. "I have a really good temperature tolerance. I'll just be cool, if anything. But, ya, I guess I'll be alone." His voice was curious.

"Exactly. Which is why I came back for you."

* * *

**Hehehe.**

**Thanks for reading, you people! You. Are. AWESOME!**

**Review, please, I'd like to know how this chapter was!**

**BAI!**


	3. Author's Note

**! :( :( :( :( :( :( T^T**

Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg. I'm SO sorry for not updating, words cannot describe my sorry-ness, but I've been a biznatch lately and I haven't been updating but it isn't my fault and my computer is extremely screwed up and it won't load and now my Internet is crashing and I don't have any sleep or energy in my system and I really want to say how sorry I am but I'm running out of words and ways to say how sorry I am and- BAH!

Okay, let me start from the VERY START OF THIS WHOLE MESS.

Everyone knows how I have like an old '95 computer and it hates me with all of its hard drive. Well, I'm starting to think it's time to retire my computer because it takes just about thirty minutes for it to start up and sometimes when it does start up the start bar won't show up or the desk top doesn't work, so you can all just about imagine my distress and frustration. So, now, I've been trying to track down a good computer that isn't very much money, and have had no success, which of course, leads to anger and frustration and cheese eating. Also, my Internet isn't that up to date so my Internet is really REALLY slow and for some reason it just likes to freeze for no reason and I'm starting to believe I've been cursed. And my spell check is f-ed too.

And now, through all of that, my family and I have been trying to plan a camping trip for a few weeks now, and we finally got into the camping park that we wanted to . . . to only find out the site that we were given HAS NO F-ING TREES. I need trees when I camp. Don't ask me why, that's just how I am.

So, on the topic of camping, I'm going to be gone for the next week and a half, so no updating. Man, you all probably hate me now. And EVERYONE IS REVIEWING MY STORIES AND I CAN'T GIVE THEM UPDATES!

Why? Why me?

All right. I just want to give you guys some statuses on my stories to let you kind of know what's going on in my head right now.

Dancing With The Wolves: OMG, I made a cliff hanger. Why the hell did I do that and then not update!

Faith, Trust, And a Little Bit of Imprint Dust (or as I now call it: FTLBID): Not really a cliffy. Not much to worry about here.

Golden Sun: Half of the chapter is typed up . . . just has to edit it and type the rest. DX

White Shadows: WRITER'S FREAKING BLOCK. WHY?

And it's paining me extremely to not be able to update as much as I have been in the past. I mean, I'm used to updating almost 24/7, but then my computer started to break and now I'm going camping. And it's not that I WANT to update so much. It's I NEED TO UPDATE. NOW. Right NOW. I MUST UPDATE. It's an addiction, I believe, and I think I'm starting to get a little more then just obessed with updating. Last night, I had a dream that I met all of my original characters in real life, and we had a conversation with how my stories should go. It was freaking creepy.

Also-again-I just want to thank all of my reviewers, who's names are way to numerous for me to put down. That and I'm lazy, tired, and it's extremely late in my time zone right now. BUT YOU GUYS ALL F-ING ROCK I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE I NEED THE FEEDBACK! I LLLLLOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Thank you all so much for dealing with all my crap. I will be back, in just a week or so. Thank you. Really.

With numerous apologies about not updating and having so much going on right now,

~Ally


	4. Maya, Meet Jacob

**HAI!**

****

I'm finally back from camping! And I am SO glad to be back because it was just horrible camping without any trees. (Which, BTW, is even worst camping then it's windy and rainy and gross. DX)

OMG, my computer must hate me. It's still old, still freezing, and still hating me. I think it's slowly, slowly dying now. I really do. In, which case, I shall have a funeral for it. I've had this computer since the start of FOREVER, and it's one of those old, '95 ones which are crappy to begin with, let alone when they are a million years old. For those of you who have '95 computer's THAT STILL WORK, I salute you. All of you.

****

Well, these are some of the many things that happened to me when I was camping:

**So, basically, my site had no trees, it rained for four days, I was stuck with a cranky ass toddler, we had no trees, I fell down a hill and got a scar, I got sick and puked on the last two days, we had no trees, we ran out of marshmellows, I was left to try and start a fire-which let me tell you, me + matches + paper + music + gas = RUN FOR YOUR F-ING LIVES!-I had to golf in the rain, was forced to eat veggies, WE HAD NO TREES, it got really windy and we had to watch Barney for four hours straight, was forced to watch Barbie with a two year old, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, I was attacked by bugs. Big M.F. beatles.**

**I am now also obessed with Billy Talent. Wonderful. Just another thing I need to be obessed about.**

**I'm SO sorry I wasn't able to update because of me camping. I'm also sorry for the shortness/crappiness of this chapter. It's going to take me a little to get back into the swing of things, so again, I apologize. I hope you all enjoy this short chapter.**

**16 REVIEWS? ALREADY? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**But ya. I'll stop babbling now and get to the chapter and stuff. Hehehe. XD**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Jacob Black (A.K.A Edward Cullen's Warning To Jacob Black) - The Mitch Hansen Band**  
**Baby Look At Us - Sarina Paris**

* * *

Jacob raised his eyebrows, and his bonny brown eyes gazed down at me. They seemed to rain down every emotion that was locked up in the muscular body of his. He blinked a few times before responding. "You want me to come with you." It wasn't a question, or a statement.

I nodded, blinking the next rain drops out of my eyes. I had to squint so that the rain didn't run into my eyes and make my eyes burn. My sight was blurry, but I felt something rest on my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and his voice was different. Like he was something bad. Or like he was afraid of hurting someone. Like he just wanted to be alone so that he could think about anything and everything.

I nodded, closing my eyes so that my hair wouldn't bounce into my eyes; at this point it was so wet I could barely hold my head up because of the weight of my hair. I opened my eyes again, and I looked out past Jacob and into the cool gray world again. The rain was slowly starting to stop, and the thunder over head had gone completely quiet. The wind still whipped around us dangerously though, because as another gust came by, I shivered and bit my lip against the cold.

Jacob looked down at me, his eyes still locking with mine. After a few second, he nodded slowly.

I grinned, enthusiasim flowing through my veins, and then confusion. Why was I so happy? I forced that thought aside as I slowly lead him back out into the rain, the rain pelting down on my and making my head hurt. Jacob was right at my side, and every few second he would look at me like he was afraid I was going to disappear into thin air or something.

Once we got back to Maya's car I slowly slipped into the passenger's seat once more, the warm air of her car blowing at me and refreshing me. I heard the door behind mine close, and I had a feeling that Jacob had entered the car. I looked back, and there he was, sitting politely in the seat. I smiled at him, trying to let him know that we wouldn't hurt him.

Maya grinned at me, and her bright eye's sparkled. Maya almost threw herself over the seat just to reach out and grasp Jacob's hand. "I'm Maya, Meredith's friend. And you are?"

Jacob smiled politely at her, but he kept staring past her and at me. His stare was as heart felt as the first stare we had shared, and this stare was just as private as the one before it. "My name's Jacob."

"Jacob," she said, looking surprised as she shook his hand. I could tell that she was extremely happy meeting the "hot stuff" boy that I had met before. "That's an older name."

Somewhere in the distance, I could hear the rain picking up again.

I looked at Maya, and wonder and worry swam through my veins. _Please, _I mentally begged her. _Please don't be too flirty._

Jacob laughed, and then said, "Ya, I guess it is," before dropping Maya's hand like a hot potato.

Maya's eyes flickered with some strange emotion before she raised her eyebrows at me and then went back to sitting in the driver's seat. I heard her start up the car, and we were reversing in seconds.

I quickly sat back in my seat, strapping the seatbelt on me. Maya was grinning as I faintly heard the squeal of tires, and the rain was blasting against the front shield as Maya was speeding through the parking lot.

I, for one thing, couldn't see worth crap. All I could see where sheets and blankets of steady, pouring rain, making the window fog up and steamy. The wind howled against us like some sort of wild animal, tearing at us as we drove through the lot, off from the turn off, and to the four way spot at the curb of the highway.

"Hold on to your panties, folks," Maya said as a gust of wind came by. The wind was so strong it might have swayed the car.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I don't wear panties," Jacob responded, and I could tell he was smiling.

I threw my head back, baying like a howling wolf, and burst out laughing even harder then I was before.

Maya threw a quick, dirty look over her head rest. "Fine. Hold on to your damn underwear. We're going to the coffee shop to get you two warmed up."

I blinked at her as her eyes locked with the almost foggy road a head of us. I clutched my seat tightly, knowing that we both didn't know if there was a car coming or not. I almost screamed when Maya suddenly punched the gas petal, and we went sliding across the slick ground, across the highway, and to the other side.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Thank you so much for reading, please review, because I would love the feed back!**

**You guys rock so so so so so much!**

**BAI!**


	5. Another Dang Author's Note

****

T^T

All I can say is it's gone.

Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. GGGGGOOOONNNNEEEE!

I must sadly post that my beloved 1995 computer had now passed on to a better world, one where his hard drive shall forever live and he shall forever be young and have fast Internet. Yes, we'll all miss you, my beloved computer, even though you hated my guts, probably hated it when I was typing like a mad man and screaming like a banshee when I got all my reviews and once you tried to eat all of my story files, but I still love you anyway and I wish you were still alive and working and everything like that.

So, basically, through all that babble, I was trying to say that my computer has died and I am now computerless and am using my aunt's laptop quickly so I may at least tell you all that my computer is dead.

I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that my computer died and we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later and for some reason it just happened a few days ago.

But anywhoo, I just wanted to say that my computer died and I probably won't be updating for a little while, but AS SOON AS I GET A NEW COMPUTER I'LL UPDATE! Promise! I swear on my life!

But I just also want to say thank you to all of my supporters and my friends and reviewers and readers. I love you all so much you guys ARE my second family now. Luffles you guys so much!

I better go; aunt wants her laptop back.

Thank you so much, sorry so much, and love you so much.

~Ally

P.S. All of my stories are now dedicated to Charles Jamie Junior. You are the best computer I'll ever have.


	6. Coffee Shop

**HI!**

New computer works great! I love it to bits and pieces and I would say from about it but I must go here fairly quick, so I'm going to keep it as short and as sweet as possible.

I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in what seems like forever! I completely had this chapter almost done and then I completely forgot that it even existed until I checked my emails, and I was like, "OMG I FORGOT TO UPDATE!" So, because of that, I am completely and utterly and SO SO sorry!

Well, I won't be updating as much as I used to because of school and homework and all of that jazz. But, I will still be updating, but you'll just have to wait longer then before, which I am SORRY for that too.

I guess that's it for now. Thank you guys for dealing with all of my crap! I LOVE YOU ALL!

OMG, 21 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Playlist For Chapter:

Smile - Uncle Kracker  
If I Had A Million Dollars - Bare Naked Ladies  
Kiss Kiss - DJ Cammy

* * *

We finally pulled up to a small coffee shop, and despite its charming but old looks, it was actually quite good, and the coffee wasn't too sweet or really nasty or anything like that. I stared out into the sheets of gray rain that were falling, and for some reason, I could see an outline of a figure and I squinted.

Maya turned to me and grinned wildly before she launched herself out of her own car as she called, "Michael!"

The door slammed closed, blowing freezing air at me. I blinked against the startling cold, and saw Maya's long, willowly figure was meeting with the other figure, almost melting together like two water drops.

Oh, of course. She had Michael waiting for us anyway, and even if Jacob wouldn't have been there, I would have been dragged to go have a hot chocolate or something with them.

Michael Fox was Maya's long time, football playing, strangely funny boyfriend. They were almost always together, and I was always tagging along with Maya because I really had no other close friends other then her, which was just my fault, really.

Suddenly, I was shocked back into reality by the freezing air blowing against my right side. I whipped my head that way, and saw Jacob had opened my door for me, and was holding it open for me, like some sort of old world gentleman. I smiled at his sweet gesture, and I got out of the car, breathing the smell of rain into my nose.

Jacob closed my door behind me, and then ushered me out of the rain, which was pouring on us, yet again. His hand was almost touching my back, and I could feel the inhuman warmth coming from it.

I then saw Maya and Michael, who were kissing, Michael's brown hair damp against his head, and Maya's whipping wildly around them as she was cradling his face in her hands.

It was cute, but yet, I felt like I was intruding on something really private. Which I was. So I just politely coughed as both Jacob and I came to stand under the roof over hang with them.

Michael pulled back and grinned sheepishly, but when he noticed Jacob, his intire face changed; it went from embarassed and sheepishly to friendly and . . . well, boy-like. His brown eyes shone with confusion and . . . was that envy?

"Oh, Michael, this is Jacob, a friend of mine," I said, slowly looking back to look at a god-like Jacob, who was smiling at Michael.

Michael blinked in disbelief, as if I couldn't have Jacob as a friend. "A friend? Of _yours_?"

"Michael, shut up," Maya grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Jacob looked toward Michael and managed to smile, though it was sort of strangled. "Nice to meet you."

Michael nodded mutely.

Maya raised one long eyebrow at me before motioning at us to follow them inside.

Inside, we were hit with a huge rush of warm air, which made me sigh in relief. The inside of the coffee shop was like any other; orange walls, white floor, wooden almost _everything_, a bright, cheery atmosphere, booth seats that were completely empty, and a dark wooden counter with some tattooed teen behind it.

Maya looked back at me, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. "What do you want?"

I smiled. "The regular. Hot chocolate and coffee with three sugars and a cream."

Maya nodded and then looked hopefully at Jacob. "And you?"

"Just a hot chocolate thanks," he said.

My best friend bounded toward the counter, where I heard her start to order up our drinks and a few other things that I didn't catch.

"You are disgusting," Michael said, shaking his head so rain drops splattered at us. "How could you contaminate a good coffee? With sugar? And cream?"

"It's not that bad," I defended, glaring at him slightly.

"Sure Meredith, sure." Michael rolled his eyes and laughed as he motioned for us to hurry and come help him find a seat for us.

We found ourselves a booth with red leather seats and a cleaned table. Jacob motioned for me to go in first, and I nodded, smiling at him. He was very polite, and he waited until I was completely seated and then he slid in beside me, his giant body taking almost all the room, but there was enough for me. Michael slid into the booth across the table from us, and he didn't stop looking at Jacob, his eyes scanning him over and over. Michael looked . . . envious. Envious and worried and _scared_.

I didn't think Jacob was that scary.

"So . . . Jacob . . . where you from?" Michael said, raising a mud brown eyebrow.

"La Push, Washington," Jacob replied easily. "I'm Quileute."

Michael looked surprised. "What are you doing so far away from home?"

Knowing that I had already asked that, I looked at Jacob, who's face looked pained. He was biting his lower lip again, he looked like some sort of lost puppy or something. My heart panged with sweet agony as I flashed Michael a glare and then, suddenly, Maya was back, placing a cardboard drink tray on the table and a small paper bag beside it.

All strange heart break was put aside; Michael was grabbing his extra large coffee with a giant grin on his face, and I grabbed the second smaller one, which I knew was mine. Maya then sat beside Michael, grabbing the one that was the same size as mine. She tossed her soot black hair behind her shoulder and she grinned and pushed the drink tray toward Jacob, who grabbed the last and second largest cup, nodding his thanks.

"Okay, so I got Merry's coffee chocolate thing," Maya said, using her childish nickname for me. "And Michael's straight up coffee, ugh. And Jacob's hot chocolate."

"What'd you get?" I asked, curious. She always got different things every time she and I came here, so she would test them out and let us know if they were any good.

"Coffee and strawberry shot," Maya said as she wrapped her hands around her cup, smiling wonderously.

"Ew," Michael responded. "Naaaasty."

"You're naaaasty," Maya snorted, tipping her chin to the sky.

"And you loooove it." Michael grinned before he kissed Maya on the cheek.

Maya rolled her eyes, but ended up grinning too, and soon, she was laughing.

I bit my lip, trying not to laugh or say anything. They just looked so right together, and I didn't want to ruin anything.

I slowly looked to my left, eyeing Jacob out of the corner of my eye. I still couldn't help but stare; his skin looked like russet silk, and his eyes were the color of bottomless brown jewels.

He made me feel kind of out of place, actually. He looked so dang awesome that it made me a little bit jelous.

"So, as I was saying, what brought you so far away from home, Jacob?" Michael asked.

* * *

**There we go! It's up, finally.**

Sorry for the delay! I hope you guys still enjoyed it!

Thankies for reading! I love you guys all so much! Review, please, it'll help me remember to update and it'll make me write faster and get better ideas!

Thank you again!

BAI!


	7. AN: Gone For A Bit

**SORRYIDIDN'!**

**I will explain. Promise, but first I just want to say how fugging lucky I am to have all of you people who constantly are there for me even when my computer is screwed or when my Internet was down or even when I just completely forgot to update. Your names are too numerous to mention at this point, and even if I tried to get them all down here, I would probably forget someone and then have a complete spazz on myself. Again. XD So, as all my other author's notes have stated, I love you all SO FUGGING MUCH, and I swear, each of you deserve a frickin' medal or something.**

**I also just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who are reading/favoriting/subcribing to my stories and myself, and it just makes my day when I open up my email and I have 30-some odd emails from you all!**

**Now, to go to explaing, first I must say two another things. First, I'm SO SORRY for not updating for the longest time, but I will be gone for awhile well I wait for a new computer to come along. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH I'M SO SORRY! Second, I'm updating this on a lap top of my friend's (THANK YOU SO MUCH BEAR! Love you, man) and I am horribly sorry about any spelling errors, but to me, it's hard to type on these things. DX**

**Now, to explain . . . **

**. . . . . Again with the damn computer breaking. DX**

**Well, I guess all I can say is DAMN STUPID COMPUTER PEOPLE! My freaking computer was said to be brand new, but NOOO, they frickin must have damaged it when they were shipping it to my city because the mother board somehow cracked in half. Like, the chips inside the computer are completely shattered in half. So, my computer is broken, but they offered to give us a new one that we have to go pick up, so yaaaa. That might take awhile. **

**Well, I better start wrapping this up. Bear and his brother are wrestling behind me and I really don't want them to knock over something of my friend Tammy's 'cause she'll kick my ass. DX**

**Again, you guys and girls, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! Thank you! Love you all! Sorry! Thank you for everything!**

**Oh, and I am supposed to add Bear's "HEEEELLLLO!"**

**THANKS AGAIN! SO SORRY! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love,**

**Ally (Or RandomDancingHamsters. Whatever you wanna call me.)**


	8. Jacob's POV: Meredith

********

**Hellow!**

************

**Okay, first off, I'm not offically "back and updating". I stole my friend Bear's laptop and don't plan on giving it back until I have to, but I had an awesome idea for this story and I just had to get it out of my brain before I exploded. XDDD**

**Second, I just want to say I'm probably not going to be back for a while longer because my frickin computer isn't here yet and UGH I'M SO PISSED OFF! So, this is a random update that I'm able to get out because I stole the laptop from Bear. LOL.**

**But, thirdly, I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't the best. A lot has been going on in my life right now and it's really starting to weight down on me.**

**But my personal stuff doesn't matter. The only things I care about right now are updating and writing.**

**But, in any case, I'm sorry if this chapter is horrible.**

**Thank you guys. For everything. I love you all so much, I swear you guys are the best people on this planet. You guys are there, supporting me through all of the stuff that is happening or has happened. I really mean it, thank you. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be here right now, writing my stories and grinning every time I get a bunch of emails. THANK YOU.**

**I love you guys so much!**

**Again, I say, THIS IS A RANDOM UPDATE. I AM NOT OFFICALLY BACK.**

**26 reviews? THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! ****I LOVEEEEE you all so much! Thank you!**

************

**Okay, guys and girls, this chapter is in -drum roll- . . . . JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW! YAYAYAYAY! I think you guys deserve something really cool, like Jacob's point of view, to let you guys know how much you guys mean to me. I'm serious. After this chapter, though, it will be back in Meredith's point of view. Also, this chapter is going to be a fairly long one, so another present for you awesome freaking people of the world!**

AND, just warning you, this chapter has a few swears in it. Not too much, but some.

Hope you enjoy this chappy.

**Oh, and sorry if the introduction didn't really make sense; I'm updating on a laptop and I'm not used to the tiny keys. XDD**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Satalite Heart - Anya Marina  
**

**********Clocks - Coldplay  
The Anthem - Pitbull  
All Or Nothing - Theory Of A Deadman**___******

* * *

**_

****

**JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW!

* * *

**

"So, as I was saying, what brought you so far away from home, Jacob?"

It was a simple and obvious question. It was what I had been asked almost three time already, and the first two times I had clammed up, my heart aching, my throat slowly closing, making it almost impossible to breathe. The first two times, memories of Bella and I-and the pack and the bloodsuckers and my dad and sister-had flown through my mind at an alarming speed, making me dizzy and wanting to throw up.

But this time, it sent a completely different emotion through me. Anger. I was angry that he was even bringing that up. I was angry that I knew I wasn't from here and looked like an elephant among a bunch of penguins. I was angry that I couldn't do something more-

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my forearm. "Jacob? Are you okay?" a voice asked.

That voice sent shivers down my spine, and made me want to smile, but my mouth was pulled into a grimace. I knew who that voice belonged to. I would always remember it for as long as I lived.

My imprint. My Meredith. Blond curls that framed her face but reached down to her shoulder blades, and gray-blue eyes that were almost like shimmering pools of ocean water. Her blond curls looked so soft in the light of the coffee shop, and her eyes were more blue then gray at the moment I turned to look at her. She was mine, or more, I was hers, in any or every way that she needed me. She was to me like Emily was to Sam, and I could feel my heart tugging, wanting me to hold her in my arms and make her warm and protect her from all that the world would do to her. My world was centered around her, like a ton of steel cables keeping me attached to her no matter what.

I was almost infuriated when memories of Bella did start to pop into my mind when I remembered the question had been asked, but then, all of Bella was replaced. It was suddenly replaced with flashing memories of Meredith. The moment she had turned to look at me, the grouchy stranger who had asked her a very rude question, but yet, she had treated me with respect and honesty and not stereotyping me for some sort of muscle head. The moment she had come back to get me when she had left me in the rain, still drenched and wearing my La Push High sweater with "Black" written across the back of it, running across the shoulders.

A rush of heat traveled down my spine, and I could feel my feet shaking. I knew what I was about to do, but in no way did I want to do it here.

I hadn't phased for about three days now, and it was getting harder and harder not to. When I had first run away, I had gone wolf, but I had found that it just wasn't running away. I decided to go back, get my bike, and go human, becoming a floater and not having to worry about anything. Even if that meant I had to deal with the pain. I had just been on the road for three days when I had come to . . . High Level, and had met Meredith.

My Meredith. My imprint. I would never get tired of thinking about her.

"Jacob?" Meredith asked me again, and I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts of my imprint, phasing and the question. I looked down at my hands, which were straining, almost crushing the cup in between them.

"I-I have to go," I stammered, sounding as if I were on the edge of tears.

As much as I wanted to stay, I could feel another feather of heat brush down my spine. A flash of hurt crossed across my imprint's face, and it made me even more pissed off then I already was.

"We'll see you around, right?" Maya asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

I managed to nod before I was jumping up, having almost not control over my own body. I managed a strangled smile at my confused imprint as I said, "See you, Meredith."

I was running before I even knew what was happening. All I saw was the sun starting to shine through the dark gloomy clouds, the concrete, the grass. Running and going toward the trees that lined behind the coffee shop, I couldn't help but wonder if I still knew how phase. Although Meredith's hurt face kept flashing through my mind, making me grit my teeth as I yanked my clothes off in the shade of the trees, I threw my clothes aside and let my body go with the flow.

A brush of heat, pleasure, a bit of pain of my aching muscles, and I was suddenly on all fours, running through the trees, my paws thudding against the brown praire grass and I was flying past the trees, my wolf body knowing exactly what to do. Even though my body knew was it was already going, my mind wasn't ready for the burst of conversation that flew through my head. As long as I didn't say anything, no one would know that I had phased in.

But even as I tried not to say or think anything, all my thoughts came back to me; High Level, my motorcycle, Bella, and the most important, Meredith. Her blond curls . . . blue-gray eyes . . . sweet, sweet smile.

Everyone shut up but one voice.

_"And I said, 'Well, I'm not going to be able to,' and she completely freaked out at me. I mean, she doesn't know that I'm a werewolf and all, but still, it was kind of . . . I don't know, bitchy, and then-"_

_"Embry," __Sam said, his mind voice completely surprised._

_"-and then we got into this giant fight about why I was gone and if I was having sex or doing drugs or-"_

_"Embry! Shut it!" __Seth thought, obviously relieved that I was still alive._

_"-and then we-"_

_"EEEMMMBBBRRYY!" Leah shrieked, her voice high pitched and just as annoying as before. "Shut the hell up, Call, Jacob's back!"_

_"WHAT?" Embry cried._

_Pure chaos broke out as the pack began to analyze my thoughts, question rising about why I took my motorcycle, why I was in High Level, and who the hell was Meredith._

_"Why'd you go human, Jake?" Jared asked._

_"And where the hell is High Level?" Leah echoed, almost stunned into silence._

_"And who's MEREDITH?" Sam wasn't acting like the Alpha; he was acting like a confused friend._

_I couldn't control my thoughts at that point. Meredith kept flowing through my veins, and her voice echoed through my mind like an echo flying through a cayon. My heart ached with a weird, sharp pain when I realized that I wasn't going to see her for awhile. My legs pumped me farther then I would have thought they would be able to. I gritted my canine teeth together, letting most of the memories flow naturally now; it would be easier then telling them. Or trying to deny anything._

_Going back . . . the pain . . . Meredith . . ._

_"HOLY SHIT, JAKE, YOU IMPRINTED?" Paul yelled._

_"Yeah," I thought. My own thoughts were clipped and short, but not completely emotionless. They were more . . . annoyed._

_"Oh, Jacob," Leah whispered. Her thoughts were pained, and watery, sour and salty. We could all tell she was both relieved and infuriated._

_"Jacob, dude, congrats!" Seth thought happily._

_An untouched question floated through out minds, but no one seemed to ask it, so I dismissed it as nothing but a bit of . . . worry._

_Yes, worried. I could tell they knew I wasn't over Bella, but yet, my love and loyalty to Meredith was my life now, and even in the hour that I had known her, I knew she and I would be together forever._

**

* * *

**

Well, there we finally go!

**Thank you so so much for reading, you guys! I love you all so much it's not even funny!**

**Oh, BTW: When Jake is in wolf form, yes, it's in italics. **

**THANK YOU!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Review, please!**

**Bai!**

**P.S. BEAR, I'M NOT GIVING IT BACK UNTIL I'VE UPDATED ALL MEH STORIES!**


	9. Stick In The Face

********

********

HIYA!

COMPUTER FINALLY HERE. ISH SO HAPPY I CAN BARELY BREATH AT THIS POINT. :DDDD

I'm sorry it's taken so long for my new computer to get here, but it's here now and I'm so freaking happy! I'm sorry, so sorry for the long wait!

Again, I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has ever read any of my stories. Thank you guys so much I love you as much as my family at this point. Hell, you guys are my family. You are all wonderful, I really mean it, and with out you guys, I would probably never have gotten as far as I am. I'm serious. If I could, I would fold myself up inside a parcel box, mail myself to each and everyone one of you, and come and give you a giant hug! I love you guys, I really do.

Well, nothing new with me. I'm still sick and puking my guts up and I don't really feel all that good, but I'm going to keep on trucking!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! I love you guys!

OH! It's back in Meredith's point of view, just in case you forgot. XDD

Nothing else to say, I don't think.

:D

Playlist For Chapter:

Tifa's Theme - Nobuo Uematsu (I think this is from a Final Fantasy game, but I've never played it, so I dunno which one. Sorry. DX)  
Dreams - Yiruma  
If I Could See You Again - Yiruma

* * *

I watched in curiousity and mild hurt as I watched Jacob bolt out of the coffee shop, and I heard the slamming of the door as it slammed shut once more. Jacob's hurt face haunted me, the watery look in his beautiful dark eyes, the tense position of his jaw, the quivering of his massive hands. . . . I couldn't stand the fact that he looked so . . . broken. So helpless and heartbroken and purely in pain. It hurt me to see anyone like that, but seeing Jacob like that? It made me angry that my new friend had just completely disappeared. I had also known that the subject of home had been very tender with Jacob, but I didn't know that it had been that sensitive. I felt horrible that I had made him relive that pain, and I felt the tugging need to go apologize to him.

Michael watched with a dumbfounded look on his face as Jacob left, and I turned and shook my head in disappointment before I went to go and stand up, tossing my hair behind my shoulders and tugging at the hem of the sweater Jacob had given me at the gas station.

"Where are you going?" Maya asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"To find Jacob." I raised one eyebrow at Michael before I smiled at Maya. "Hey, got a hair eleastic I can borrow?"

Maya looked a her wirst, took a pink one off of it, and put it into my hand. "Find him, and drag him back. He's not leaving againt until he finishes his hot chocolate."

I always knew I could count on Maya to not ask questions as to why I was going. "Thanks, sis," I said before I took another quick swig of my drink and bolted out, my mission quite clear in my mind.

The sun was starting to peak out of the inky clouds as I exited the coffee shop, the air still damp and smelling of rain and dampness. The concrete was still black with the wetness of the rain that had fallen, and the misty world had turned into one of brightness and happiness. I, of course, didn't know were Jacob could have gone, but I knew that there was a short cut through the trees to a serene park, though it was a few miles, I knew that Jacob probably would have gone that way.

I took a deep, deciding breath as I slowly made my way toward the shelter of the trees, my feet dragging along the lush grass, striking up dewy drops, making the edges of my jeans soaked. I slowly made my way through the edge of the trees, a branch or two scratching at my face. I dodged out of the way, and kept going, the sun cheering me on as it kept crawling out through the dense clouds. My heart yearned for me to go and find him, but after a few minutes of trudging, I knew that my legs were going to be sore too.

Twigs and leaves littered the praire gras ground as I kept making my way through the trees, the wind making them sway in a breeze-like fashion. I sighed, and stopped for a few moments, yanking Jacob's sweater off, it's heat making me hotter then I wanted to be. My tank top wasn't wet anymore from the previous rain, so I tied the arms of Jacob's sweater around my hips, and used the hair elelastic that Maya had given me to tie my curls up out of my eyes before I continued onward.

I peered around another tree, sure that there should have been a path around there somewhere. Instead of a concrete path, I was met with a stick in the face. It pierce at my cheek, and pain flared and I felt something running down my cheek. I pulled back, my hand clasping to my cheek, wiping away at the stinging pain. I drew my hand back to look at it, and I was met with red smears on my hand. Blood.

"Stupid stick in my face," I mumbled, but I kept going anyway.

It felt like the minutes turned into hours. I was wandering aimlessly in the trees, the sun shinning down on me, and I sighed, wanting to give up. There was no way I was going to find a six foot-something tall, black-haired, impressively muscled, glorious, handsome, beautiful-

"Meredith?" Jacob's voice asked.

Triumph lifted my heart to my throat, and his voice made my heart pound nervously. I felt like some sort of school girl with a useless crush on the most popular boy in school. But I knew I wasn't, and I knew Jacob wasn't either.

I turned around, and saw him. His hair was glimmering in the sunlight, and so was his skin, his chest bare and he looked just as warm and inviting and glorious as before.

"Hi," I said, waving slightly and sheepishly.

Jacob crossed the space between us in almost two strides, and his one hand went to my cheek, brushing at the dried blood there as his face went from confused to difinately concerned. His eyes sparkled with worry and wonder as he looked at me and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I managed to whisper. My whole face felt numb when he touched it, and it felt as if sparks were flying between us, making my heart beat in a sweet pang.

He smiled, but then confusion crossed his face again. "Did you follow me?" he asked, his voice sort of soft.

********

* * *

**Well, there we have it! Chappy is done!**

**Sorry if it was crappy, I really am.**

**Review please! I'm begging you!**

**Thank you for reading! I love you all so much!**

**Bai! **


	10. As Sick As A Dog

********

Heyy!

Omg, I just realized something. The last chapter was super short. Like, SUPER LLAMA short. Super, duper, flying bunny, lemon eating penguin, wall smashing rhino, hamburger kissing-

Okay, you get the point.

But what I was trying to say is that I'm sorry that it was so short. I didn't even realize it until I got like, two reviews saying it was a bad place to end it so I went to go read it over and I was like, "WTF, it's so short!" So, obviously, I MUST make it up for you people, so this chapter is going to be really long, and I'm going to MAKE SURE it is very long. :) But thanks for reading that last chapter anyway!

Well, nothing else to report. Oh, wait, I have today off so I'm hoping I'm going to be able to update all of my stories if I'm not too busy throwing up. I've been sick for a few days and I'm starting to get really tired of throwing up my guts. DX

New computer IS AWESOMEE. No way to describe how awesome it is.

I'm sorry if this long chapter is horribly crappy, I'm really sorry. I can barely think straight anymore because I've been throwing up so much lately I'm starting to get sick of it.

Thank you guys, for everything you've ever done for me. Really, thank you. I love you all so much there are no words left on this planet to describe how much I love you all.

Well, I'll stop rambling and let you all read the super long chapter now. XD

Playlist For Chapter:

Love Me - Yiruma (Wow, I think I'm obessed with his work. XDD)  
Don't Cha - The Pussy Cat Dolls (It was on the radio. XDD Don't blame me.)  
What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flats

* * *

I bit my lip, my heart pounding fast and pulsing heat through my veins. My thoughts began to jumble into a fog, making it hard to use my common sense. I swear my cheeks began to become open flames as I looked up into Jacob's eyes. Something was there, something in his eyes made me want to melt in place, to stay there and just fall into his arms. His brown eyes locked with mine, and his face wasn't as taunt as it had been before; it now seemed relaxed, as if he had someone found some way to calm down. Skin that looked like silk, and had a faint flush of color twitched around the corners of his full lips as he smiled, showing off white teeth.

I gulped, and managed to say, "Yes."

He grinned now, totally at ease. "No worries," he said. "I was going to come back anyway."

I shook my head, trying to think of something better to mumble. I remembered the weight hanging from my hips as I then swallowed my strange feelings and began to untie Jacob's sweater. "No, I followed you to give you this." I placed the sweater in his awaiting hands.

"Oh," he said, his black brows furrowing. "Thanks," he then said, his voice soft again. He seemed to be thinking of something else.

I smiled at him, a gental tug of my lips, before sighed, looking up into the sky, scanning the beautiful baby blue area, serene and peaceful as the breeze blew past us, almost urging us to move along and stop acting like fools. The sun shone brightly, golden beams streching down to the ground, laying across the brown ground like ribbons of yellow. I let my eyes follow the ribbons, and I then looked back at Jacob, who was grinning again. His smile was so infectious I had to smile and surpress a giggle.

Suddenly, I heard the mild crunch of a twig, and I whipped to my left, fear making me wonder what the hell it could have been. But, as my eyes scanned the foliage, I only saw a fawn, light brown in color, her eyes wide as she stared at us. She was tiny, not even up to my waist, and must have just been only a few months old. I slowly looked back at Jacob, as Jacob's grin fell into an expression of wonder and amusment.

"She's so small," I whispered.

Jacob smiled and nodded, silent.

Just then, the tiny deer bolted, her eyes even wider as she ran, her tiny legs wobbling. I looked back at Jacob again, who was squinting at the shadowing trees.

Jacob was at my side, trying to yank me along, mumbling swears under his breath. "C'mon, Meredith, c'mon, c'mon. Shit, just be very quiet. Mer, c'mon." He pronounced Mer like "Mare".

My legs were barely working, but he managed to start dragging me along like a rag doll, a comforting hand locked on both my arm and my shoulder. He kept dragging me along, looking back every second, his god-like, dark eyes filled with both fear and confusion. His feet were nearly silence compared to mine. We slowly stumbled our way through the trees for a few more minutes before Jacob sighed.

"We should be okay now," Jacob whispered. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head, still stunned into a fearful but wonderful silence. What had Jacob seen? What was wrong? Was something after us? Worry filled my veins and made my blood run hot and pulse through my body. "That was . . . strange."

Jacob smiled. "It's gone now, don't worry." He raised a black brow at me before continuing. "Do you know your way back?"

"Yes." Again, I nodded slowly, my voice shaky.

"I've got to go . . . again. I'm sorry." His voice was soft and warm. "But, before I go . . . maybe . . . we could do something . . . like, not a date, but maybe just . . . hang out?"

I smiled, all thoughts forgetting about what Jacob had seen as my heart pounded nervously once more. My throat was closing in with emotion, so all I could do was nod violently. I felt stupid and useless and like some sort of love sick puppy. It was strangely blissful but oh so disturbing at the same time.

"This Saturday okay with you?" Jacob asked.

Again, I nodded with sheer happiness and shyness. I couldn't speak, and my cheeks were burning. I was never like this around any other hot guy, but Jacob just brought out the . . . little girl inside of me.

He squeezed my shoulder before he began to stroll away, and I watched him with strange fasination. Then I shook my head, told myself I was an idiot, and began to walk the other way, back toward the road, back toward the coffee shop, away from Jacob.

* * *

My gut squeezed, and I quickly threw up in the bucket again. I couldn't count how many times I had thrown up now, and I was starting to get really tired. I didn't want to worry my grandma or anyone like that, so I tried to be as quiet as I could. The television flickered in front of me as my stomach churned once more, sweat making my hands clammy and making me shake. The world felt as if it were spinning, and all I could see was white walls before I placed the bucket on to the ground and flopped on to my side, moaning as my stomach lurched once more. I felt like . . . well, I couldn't think of it any other way . . . but I felt like shit.

Vaguely, I began to think of what would be happening if my mom and dad were actually here. My mom would be beside me, comforting me as I puked my lungs out into the bucket violently, well I believed my dad would be in the kitchen, attempting to make soup for me. I had to blink away the salty tears as I began to think more and more about it.

Growing up without parents was one of the hardest things that I had gone through. People were constantly sympathic toward me, when I was fine, and I had my grandmother and that was all I needed and I wasn't about to feel sorry for myself and be all sad and junk. I wasn't the kind of person to sit around and feel sorry for myself, or so I've been told, and I was always busy helping my grandma do something around the house.

I sighed. I never really thought about it, but living with my grandma was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to me. She cared for me, loved me, did everything that my parents couldn't. Of course, it still pained me to think of my parents, but I never really knew them. They had died in a blazing, midnight house fire when I was a tiny baby, and instead of going to my god mother's, I stayed with my lovely, loving grandma, who was part of the small percentage of my biological family that was actually left. My family was very important to me, and that was on of the many things that was important to my grandma as well.

But in the same breath, I wished that my parents were still here, beside me and with me as I was growing up.

My grandma slowly entered the room, her snow white hair shimmering in the low, evening light, leaving me no more time to think about anything like that. "Honey, are you okay?" She bent beside me, her cold hand on my forehead. I shivering under her cool, long fingers as she pulled back. "Oh, Merry, are you okay?"

I slowly shook my head. "I've been sick for two days," I croaked. "I don't feel good anymore."

She smiled at me. "Anything I can get you?"

"Don't stress yourself. Go ahead and do something." It was barely a mumble.

"Honey, I'm going to keep worring about you even if you send me away," Grandma said, shaking her head like a motherly chicken. "If you are going to send me away, again, just let me worry about you."

I tried not to sigh. I wasn't sending her away; I just didn't want her to worry more then she already was. But I felt too crappy to oblidge; I only nodded and tried to wave her playfully away. She bent down, kissed my forehead softly, like the wings of a butterfly, before she waddled off to do something in the kitchen.

I grumbled something under my breath, and I slowly closed my eyes. Hmmmmm. The darkness was nice, and I just wanted to drift away.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, shrilly and loudly. I swore at it under my breath, and I heard my grandmother say, "I wonder who would be here at this time on a Saturday?"

Wait. Saturday_? _Saturday?

I had been so sick I hadn't even payed attention to the date or the time or anything that wasn't trying to deal with not puking my guts up.

I had completely forgotten about hanging out with Jacob.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, HOLY SHIT! I completely forgot to mention in the previous chapters that Mer's parents were dead and she was living with her grandmother and OMG I'm sorry!**

**So, as you can imagine, it was really hard to try and squish it somewhere in this chapter! But, I hope I did it well! I'm sorry if I didn't!**

**Secondly, I'm not sure if this is actually a super long chapter, so sorry for the misnomer before-hand, and if I were feeling better then I am right now, I would go back and type up another 2,000 and some words.**

Yes, I'm sick, so I decided to make Meredith sick too. I'm horrible, I know. 

**Also, I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. Really, I'm so SORRY!**

**I love you all so so much and thank you so much for everything you've ever done for me! Really, thank you!**

**Review please!**

**Love you all! Thanks again!**

**BAI! **


	11. Fainting

**Heeyyyyy.**

**Still mending. I'm not puking anymore, which is really good, but I like feel walking crap and every part of me aches and I'm chilled all the time, but I didn't go to go to school today, since I probably shouldn't miss anymore school because I'm already really behind in math and social. XD But I'm getting better in math then I was before since my teacher figured out a different way to teach me, so it's all good now. On that note, I actually think my teacher's are out to get me. DX**

**I'm so sorry that's it's taken me a long time to get this out. I'm being swamped with homework, I've been sick and not going to school and my cousins are coming from Germany in a few days so my mum is on a freakin' crazy "must-clean-the-house-spotless" fenzy and she's isolating me so that I get better and I swear I've drunk more lemon herbal tea and have walked around with more pairs of socks on then I ever have in my entire life. So, ya, sorry if it's bad and sorry that it took so long!**

**-in the tune to That's The Way, Uh huh, Uh huh, I Like It- 42? That's the way, uh huh, uh huh, I thank you, uh huh uh huh. Yes, I know, I'm crazy, but I like it, uh huh, uh huh. I love you guys, so freaking much, uh huh, uh huh. I love you too much, oh yaaa, uh huh, uh huh.**

**. . . . Ya. That was just really weird. XD Ignore that. XD I'm in a musical mood today, but anyways, I just want to say THANK YOU so MUCH again! I love you guys so much it's almost unhealthy. I really mean it, I love you guys so much it hurts. You guys are the best people ever, I really mean it, you guys keep me going even when I'm not in the mood to update and when I'm not feeling well and you guys just rock my neon socks off. I MEAN IT.**

**Thanks again, you guys, I really mean it. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Well, onward, because I'm probably boring you all now.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**How To Save A Life - The Fray**  
**Yellow - Coldplay  
Everytime We Touch (Slow) - Cascada**

* * *

Frozen, I stared wildly, trying to figure out what to say, what to do, what to even think or feel. My arms prickled with numbness and my stomach churned violently once more. The dark livingroom was suddenly darker, the shadows growing, and it felt like I couldn't see what I had been able to see a few seconds ago. My hands clamped together, sweaty and weak and shaking, and my legs tingled with sleep.

"Hello?" Grandma answered as I heard the creak of the old front door and the shuffle of feet.

"Um, hi. Is Meredith around? Sorry that I'm a bit later then I thought I would be. I'm a friend of her's and of Maya's, and Maya directed me here." Jacob's voice sent two waves of emotions through my weak body. One of them was fear and confusion mixed together with a painful swallow of my throat, and the second one was a wave of warmth that covered me head to toe, and made me want to fall into his arms, even though they weren't around me. It made my chest tug forward, like my heart was trying to rip it's way out, trying to find it's second part or something.

Oh, I felt so weak, but I knew I had to do something. I didn't care if it took me three years to explain, I would explain to Jacob. Hell, I wanted to explain everything to him, but my emotions balled together, making it hard to breath as his voice echoed warmly through my house. It was booming, but yet, had the quality of a kitten's mew. It was seriously wonderful, or maybe my head and mind was playing tricks on me. At this point, anything was possible, and everything hurt. I couldn't feel how much my stomach was lurching and churning and spinning and aching, and I moaned pitifully, just a tiny moan, not loud enough for Jacob to hear. At least, I hope.

"Well, she's around, but not feeling that well. She won't be able to-" My grandma started politely.

I launched myself upwards, my feet shaky on the hardwood floor, and my stomach churning once more, and I swallowed down the acid, burning my throat on the way down. The white walls were spinning still, and my knees were shaking, and my weak body suddenly gave out, and I was drifted and falling and blackness took over.

* * *

Voices. I could hear voices.

It wasn't an irrational thought, though, for it was just my grandma's voice and Jacob's voice. They were both frazzled, and one was extremely worried, both of them choursing together, asking constant questions. I felt warmness around the tops of my arms and then the softness of a couch or of a chair or of something. I was being sat upright, and my body barely had control over it's self. My stomach felt empty, and it still ached and threatening to explode.

"Meredith? Honey, Merry, are you okay? Meredith?" That was my grandma, I could tell. She and Maya were the only one's who called me Merry.

Jacob's voice was a bit faster and harder to understand. I could feel a hand on my forehead, and a hand on my wrist, pressing against it softly. "Mer? Mer? Are you okay? C'mon, talk to me, Mer! Meredith, please, c'mon, wake up, please!" He sounded truly . . . broken. He sounded broken and agonized and scared and worried. Like I was going to disappear or disapate right in front of his eyes and never return back to him.

I mumbled something, my mouth moving automatically. My eyes crinkled together, and then I slowly opened them, the world spinning. Time had past, I knew it had, but for some reason, I felt like I was still just . . . motionless, and that time was motionless as well. My legs tingled painfully, and my hands were shaking and a bead of sweat ran down my neck. I began shaking again, feeling like I was going to shake apart limb from limb from limb.

Jacob was the one with a hot hand against my forehead, and with a hand on my wrist. My grandma was beside him, her old, laugh-lined face impressed with worry and fear.

"Are you okay, Merry?" she asked me, putting a shaky hand on my thigh.

I nodded slowly, not sure if my mouth would betray me or not. Jacob's wonderous face was worried as well, but he seemed . . . loving, like sparks were flying from his eyes and down to my heart, making it pound delicately and making my stomach knot even more then it already was. I felt like I was going to puke my guts up horribly quick.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked me, his hand leaving my forehead, but the one on my wrist stayed.

"Y-yes," I croaked out. "You should go; I'll give you the flu bug."

Jacob shook his head. "I don't get sick anymore. I can stay here forever if you need me to." And for some reason, I had a strange feeling that he was telling the truth. The complete and utter truth.

My grandma raised an eyebrow at his statement, and then narrowed her eyes playfully at me. "And who is this?"

"Jacob, meet my grandma, Lillian. Grandma, meet Jacob." My voice was shaky and embarassed.

Jacob smiled and nodded, and my grandma did the same thing, my grandma's eyes locked on Jacob, who was still staring at me, like he was star struck with my presence.

I smiled at him weakly before my stomach lurched once more, sickly aches radiating from it, and I was making a mad grab for the bucket beside me before I vomited, my stomach contracting hard. Jacob grabbed my long, blond curls and held them up from harms way, just like a boyfriend would for his sick girlfriend.

Oh how romantic.

* * *

**Well, there we have it!**

Yes, I know, I left it at a strange place, but I did that for a good reason. It's so that the next chapters can go smoothly and as planned. Sorry about the awkwardness though. :D

Thank you guys. I really mean it. Thank you guys so much for everything. :D Love you guys so much!

Review please! They make me write faster and write better!

Thanks again! Love you all!

Bai!


	12. Author's Note: I'm Back!

**All I can say is that I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry! DX**

**I've been MIA, I know, I know, but before I begin to explain where the freakin' hell I've been and express how sorry I am, I first want to say THANK YOU. Thank you to everyone for every bit of support you guys have been giving me; it has not only been boosting my confidence every single time you guys review or read my stories, but it also gave me enough confidence to start making my writing better than it was. Every bit of me has been basically boosted because you guys have/had been reviewing and reading my stories so much. Like, holy shit, you guys. You people are probably the best I've ever-actually-met. Lol. But anyways, I really just want to say THANK YOU with a big bowl of chocolate and maybe a trophy of some sorts … But of course there's so many of you that that might be a bit hard, so you'll have just get a big Internet hug for the moment. –huggles you all- Really, I am super-duper-muper-excaliuper-thankful that I've had such nice and caring and beautiful reading my stories. Thank you all, really. :3 As I have said before, there are not enough words in the world to explain how much I'm thankful for you all and how much I truly love you all. Not in a creepy way, yeesh XD, but in that way where I want to glomp you all and snuggle you to death. :3**

**Okay, onward …**

**The reason I've been MIA? Well, actually, there are a few reasons, which include a broken computer (First my old, old one, and then my laptop got water spilt on it—THANKS TAMMY e.e—so I now own a REALLY new laptop that is epic in every single way! :D), a bunch of family and friend drama, but the worst reason is that for a while there, I GAVE UP WRITING. I know, stupid, stupid Ally, but lemme just say, that I really just gave up. On my essay's at school, on my stories here (BUT I AM BACK AND GOING TO BE UPDATING AGAIN, SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THINK THAT I AM ABANDONING THEM. XD Sorry, I love you all, but needed to say that.) and even on my smaller poems that I used to write. I basically just dropped everything. I was having some hard times and stuff with the drama and I wasn't really up to doing the stupid stuff I had been before.**

**But you know who got me back? Not only was it the slap in the face Tammy gave me—She actually slapped me. Straight in the face and yelled at me to get back in the Fanfiction world—but it was a good friend of mine, J.J. We were at her house and she asked that if we could watch the Eclipse movie. So, ya, I said yes, not thinking anything of it. (Again, as I said, I was out of it for the while I was gone.) And when we were watching it, she was talking about how much she hated the fact that Bella was going to end up hurting Jacob or whatever, and I silently handed her my laptop that I had brought with me. I told her to look up the author "RandomDancingHamsters" on here, and when she did, she automatically began reading every single one of my stories. (She's one of the only friend's who doesn't know I'm on this site. :3) After four hours of her reading—and me eating all her Easter chocolate, which I will add here, happy frickin' Easter, guys! :D—she finally looked at me and said, "Who is this person? I've got to email them." And when I asked why she replied, "Because I need to convince them to keep writing. I looked at the last updated thingy and it was such a long time ago. You know, if I knew this person in real life I'd slap them. Why? Because their writing is so well done and they just dropped everything completely and haven't written since. People are going to think that they gave up!" That's when I looked at the review counts and hits and everything for the first time in what, four or five months? Like, holy fugging hell, I was an idiot to stop writing! –facepalm-**

**Thank you, Jurnee Jay. Thank you, J.J., from the bottom of my heart. You and your obsession with the Twilight Saga has sparked up my obsession for the series and my love of writing once more. I know you're going to read this, and I want you to know you are one of the best friend's I've ever had.**

**Again, onward to my next two topics …**

**As I said before, I am NOT giving up on my stories. That is not how I roll. (I roll very fast down a hill, thank you. :3) I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM, for as soon as I'm done typing this Author's note, I am going to re-read all of my stories so I can figure out what the freak I was typing, and then I'm going to type like a mad man to update all of my stories at least once today, maybe more. BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!**

**I know this is getting a little lengthy, so I'm going to shorten up the end so that it won't take up that much room. And I also know I said before that I wouldn't be typing up another author's note … Well, sorry about this one. I had to type it, so that you guys and girls would know what was happening.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN DOING FOR ME. THANK YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. You guys are part of my family. My very extended, very wonderful, bestest Internet family. That's the best kind of family to me. :3 :D**

**Thank you, again, and again, I am SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for everything; for not updating, for not even checking, for being an idiot and not writing … I'm sorry. But if you're still here, following my stories, thank you so freaking much. Actually, so fugging much. Thank you.**

**With love, hugs, and lots of writing ideas,**

**Allyson/Ally/RandomDancingHamster/RDH**


	13. A Strange Sort Of Bonding

**Heywooo!**

**Just as I said in the author's note before, I'm HORRIBLY sorry for basically leaving and jumping off the face of the earth. I hope you guys can all forgive me and thank you for sticking with me this long; through everything, thick and thin, through everything. Thank you guys for all of your support and all of the reviews and all of the reading. Thankies, and without you guys, I'd be nowhere. Or in a box. Or under my bed. One of the three. XD**

**Anyways, I've realized that there has been SO MANY freaking author's notes, and I want to apologize for all of those too. They're so stupid and long that they just take up space that could be used for chapters, correct? So, I am going to try my best to shorten those to little or no more author's notes. (If there is, it will likely be very short now, not my huge babble-a-thon that takes up some odd 1000 words and never really gets to the point.) AND, I also am going to try and shorten my introductions-such as this one-and my endings as well. So now there will be more chapter and less babble! YAYYY! :D**

**Also, this chapter is a bit late, I know, I know. I'm SO sorry that it's been such a long time, but I've been caught up with surface area and line symmetry in math and it's actually one of the things I'm good at, so my teacher is making me explain how to do it to the rest of the class that doesn't know how to do it. And of course, life has taken me away from my writing again ... sorry!**

**Hehehehe, I'm listening to Patrick from _Sponge Bob Square Pants _(I do not own the show, just watch it. :3) scream about how he's been bitten by a vampire flea. XD**

**Today I learned that falling/shooting stars are, most of the time, not stars at all. They are little manless spaceships carrying poop. XD**

**Ooh, ooh! And on Friday, we had this pie throwing thingy that you got to chuck pies (okay, they weren't pies, just pie tin's with whipped cream) at a teacher's face, and at the end most of the school had a huge whipped cream fight and I got plastered in the face and all over my shirt and I've had to scrub my hair out for fourty minutes straight. My hair was super crusty. LOL.**

**One last thing; sorry if this one is a bit on the crappier side. Huge headache + not writing this story for forever = Not that good of a chappy. Sworry! DX**

**Thanks again!**

**On-du-la-ward.**

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**The Day After - Yiruma  
Boom Boom - DJ Cammy  
Time Of Your Life - Green Day  
Lovers In Japan - Coldplay**

* * *

I finally seemed to have empited my stomach once again, and I glanced up at Jacob, his god-like, gleaming brown eyes glancing down at me, concerned and beautiful all at the same time. His russet skin glowing like silk in the dim light of the living room. His hand still held my golden curls away from my face, not tightly, but gently, so that they would not be in the way of my stomach contents.

"You alright?" he asked, worry flickering across his features.

"Yes," I mumbled sickly, my body and stomach aching with fatigue and dull pain that contracted and radiated from my stomach and chest.

My grandma slowly sat beside me, and rubbed my back with one of her frail hands. "Honey, I don't think it was the greatest idea to invite a friend over when your sick, right? Now he'll get sick too."

"We planned this awhile ago, Mrs. Lillian. A few days ago, at least," Jacob replied for me, brushing my hair away from my face with his russet hand.

"I see, I see. Stay here, I'll go get some more ginger ale from the store, like I was going to before Merry told me to go to bingo or something. Will you be alright taking care of her for me, Jacob? It would be so wonderful to have someone with her." My grandma was using her "please, please, please" tone of voice, one that most people couldn't say no to. She was famous for that-getting people to do whatever she wanted them to do because she would usually pay them back with some sort of pie or something.

"Of course, Mrs. Lillian," Jacob replied politely, a smile breaking across his face.

"Just Lilly, darling," she said with a grin and an excited, almost too happy clap. "Now, now, I'll be back before you know it!" I had to hand it to my grandma; she was acting as if I had known Jacob for a thousand years. But, I knew, she would drill me with many, many questions when he had left ear-shot. In a way, I didn't want him to leave, so I wouldn't have to deal with the flood of horribly personal questions.

"I know you will," I murmured softly, voice rough and cracking.

Grandma kissed me on the forehead before bouncing off somewhere, humming to herself. Jacob looked at me slowly, an eyebrow raised slightly. A silent question of, "What the hell?" I shrugged slowly, muscles aching, as if to say, "I dunno." A few more minutes past, and the faint jingle of keys sounded in the kitchen, echoing through the tranquil silence of the house. The front door closing soon after the noise of the keys, signaling her leaving.

"Well, she's calm." Jacob blinked as he said the words.

"I know. She'll drill me with questions later," I sighed heavily, letting my body relax into the couch I was sitting on once more. Jacob's hand fell from my curls, and they bounced into my view once more.

"Sorry. I was just, worried, you know? And since we hadn't really made any plans before I was wondering if we were still on for tonight ... I waited around the coffee shop for awhile, and then I started aimlessly walking. I knew it was getting kinda late, so I tracked down Michael who found Maya who told me where you lived. Creepy, I know. You can hit me later."

"No, no, it's fine," I managed to say. I could feel that warm, fuzzy feeling building up inside of me, and it felt like it was going to explode out of my chest. "Actually, it was my fault. There's not many places to go here in High Level, so I figured I'd just walk around and if I did long enough, I'd probably find you somewhere. I didn't think that we should have gotten together at one place or another."

"It's fine too," he replied with an infectious grin. But then it faded away to concern; I could tell that furrowing his eyebrow's together was what he did when he was curious or worrying. "How long have you been sick like this?"

"A few days. The puking didn't start until yesterday." I was going to lie and say not that long and that I'd be fine in time, but the truth slipped between my lips like a hot knife through butter. It was strange.

He placed a hand on my forehead, and it was burning hot. Rough, and very, very warm. Like he had stuck his hand in a cooking stove before coming to see me. I quickly grasped his hand in mine, feeling the warmth through my hands now. "Wow, Jacob, you're sick too! You're really hot!" My exclaimation was soft, and cracking.

"Thank you." Grinning, his god-like features filled with an almost cheeky flush.

My cheeks went completely red. "I-I-"

"Kidding, Mer. I know what you mean." He waved his hand playfully. "Didn't mean to be a jerk. But yeah, I'm really hot like that. Some Quileute's just run higher temperatures then the rest of us."

I couldn't help but let a giggle out. He was trying to make me laugh, trying to make me feel better. I had to clamp my lips shut so I wouldn't let out an "awwwwwe" of pure fuzzy-feeling joy. "Wow, that's kinda weird," I murmured again, dropping my hand from his so I could place my hands in my lap and stare a head.

"Yeah. It is weird." His words were fading, almost as if he were lost in thought now.

I couldn't help but slowly cast glances at him, through the corner of my eye. He was so ... handsome. How could he not have a girlfriend? Any girl to even _know _him was lucky, let alone sitting by him, having an actual conversation with him, actually getting to know him. In my mind, I was one of the luckiest, most fortunate people on this planet. And he was funny, and confident, yet sensitive at the same time. So many good qualities. My mind was still baffled as to why he-someone so free, so genuinely wonderful-would have to run away from his supposed problems. It seemed as if he were a wonderful person, kind and caring, beaming out happiness like a sun's rays, drenching anyone else in his infectious happiness. To me, there would be no reason to hate him or have a problem with him. So what on earth could have been so hurtful, so agonizing, that he would physically cringe when he thought about it? It just didn't make any sense to me.

Even when I had first met him-the grumpy, half-rude stranger at the gas station in the middle of a huge summer thunder storm-it was like something in my heart knew that I needed to be there with him. That something in my heart, deep inside, was begging to help him through whatever was causing him that hurt. And that feeling had only grown when he had locked eyes with me, deep, chocolate brown meeting a blue-ashen color, and when his gaze had rained down affection and loyalty.

Now, I knew that was corny, but it was true.

I shudder, a sudden cold chill running it's way down my spine. Jacob snapped out of his thoughts and took one look at me before wrapping his inhumanly warm arm around my slim shoulders. "You look cold," he said playfully. "I think your lips are turning blue."

Odd. I hadn't felt the icy cold until now. But Jacob's comforting warmth melted that cold away, making my muscles untense and making me sigh a little as I almost reclutantly leaned into his arm, wanting to press my face against it to warm me up. "Thanks," I murmured slowly, not being able to stop my eyes from closing delicately. Everything was just so peaceful now.

I could hear his deep breathing, probably going back to his thoughts now, but as I looked up, I could see a loon-like grin plastered against his face as his eyes closed and his head slacked back a bit to rest against the back of the couch. I settled myself closer now, tuned on his breathing, hearing the inhales and exhales perfectly, and they were easily the most calming thing I had ever heard in my life. Even though I felt the urge to rip away from his grasp and mentally scold myself, I didn't.

I got lost in his breathing until my mind slowly slipped from me and into a deep sleep.

* * *

**There we have it!**

**Yes, I know, it's really late. I tried to do the best I could!**

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! It makes my day!**

**Review please! They make me write more and better!**

**Byeee! ^-^**


	14. Double Date

**Heyy people! :D**

**OMG, kay, first off, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATEDDD! There was a very logical explaination-finals were coming up and of course, I had to spend every waking moment craming and studying for those seven tests. (In which, I think I've past all of them, I hope. XD) Also, my life has become living hell because of that (and a few other reasons that are too time-consuming to mention here.) So, I am sorry for the lack of updates, and they will now become plentiful and regular because I am out of school. YAY! :3 Oh, and for a while there I was just wasn't getting any good ideas for my stories, and you know how that is. DX But anyways, thank you guys so much! Loveeeee you guys! -hugs- (This is so short keeping in compliance of my new "really-short-introductions". GAWD THIS IS REALLY HARD. XD)**

**Second off, I just want to say thank you, everyone. I know this story has been a bit of a struggle for me, but I just want to say thank you to you guys and gals for sticking with me through this. I'm very grateful to have wonderful readers/reviewers like you people. I love you all, so much, not even kidding. Thank you, for everything! :D**

**Number three, Happy belated Canada Day and Happy belated Fourth of July! :3 I was out of town for my town's fireworks, but I got to go to a huge city north of my mine and got to see the biggest fireworks there. No joke, my ears are still ringing! XD**

Now, onward!

**Playlist For Chapter:**

**Besaid Island - Final Fantasy X-2 Sountrack (I'm obessed, I know, but I love that game and it's prequel. :3)**  
**Landscapes - ? ? ?  
Time Of Your Life - Greenday  
Hey Baby - Pitbull/T-Pain  
We No Speak Americano - Yolanda Be Cool  
**

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had met Jacob.

After I had fallen asleep beside him, he had quietly awaited the return of my strange, yet loving grandmother, and had then left. My grandmother had then woke me up, shaking me awake, demanding who he was, were he was from, how I met him, and so on and so forth. So, I then sat there, having to tell her every gushing detail before I was allowed to go back to my wonderful, deep, relaxing sleep.

Ever since then, we'd run into each other a lot. At the grocery store, at the gas station, anywhere and everywhere I went, it seemed that I was bumping into Jacob constantly. But, I didn't mind all that much; he gave me company and we had a lot in common to talk about, and when we didn't, he was sure to make me laugh or comment on how beautiful I was, which usually made me blush and try to think of something to say in return. On a few occasions we would stop what we were doing and actually have lunch together-or, one time, he bought me supper at a local restaurant. No matter how my time was spend with Jacob, we managed to continue having fun, no matter what happened.

It was easy, being with Jacob. It was like being around my own personal sun, or a ball of energy, constantly ready to go. He always managed to make me smile, even when we were glancing at each other in silence. To be honest-as corny as it sounded-being with Jacob was like being with my soulmate. It really was. We balanced each other out nicely. He had a temper, I had no temper. He was able to say rude things to rude people, well I tried to be as polite as possible. He had russet-colored skin and dark, jet black hair, well I had a peachy skin and blond curls. He was practically the perfect person for me.

Now, my grandma always said that you meet people for a reason. You don't know if you'll learn from them, or they'll learn from you, but they always come into your life for a reason. If that reason was good or bad, there was always a reason.

I knew Jacob had a big reason to be in my life. I wasn't quite sure what that was yet, but I knew, we'd probably be good friends for a very long time. Maybe, if I was lucky, more then friends.

"Oi, Merry!" Maya's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and made me jump up out of the kitchen chair and bite my lip so I wouldn't shriek. I turned on my heel so I could look her dead in the eye. Glaring, she grinned and scratched at the back of her neck-the perfect picture of nonchalance. "You left your front door unlocked again."

"That's no reason to try and scare the crap out of me!" I defened, placing my hands on my chest. "You almost gave me a heartattack!"

Again, Maya laughed. "Well, someone had to knock you out of your thoughts, did they not? You're just lucky it was me!"

"Sure I was." I couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, there is a reason why I'm here." Maya ran her hand through her inky black hair. "I was wondering if you and Jacob would like to double date with me and Michael tonight."

"Double date?" I murmured. "C'mon, Maya ..."

"Oh, don't think I don't see you guys getting all lovey dovey. You guys are so close you're basically already dating! You're all, "_Jacob_," and he's all, "_Meredith_." Holy shit, I'm not stupid. I can see when people like each other and swoon and probably have some _suggestive _dreams at night," Maya said, raising her eyebrows for a creepy touch.

"Ew! Maya! That's gross!" I responded, knowing she was thinking of the dirtiest thing possible.

She laughed and tossed her black hair over her shoulder. "So, what do you say? You coming or what?"

"Well ... that depends on what Jacob says. And besides, why a double date?" I asked, cocking my head as I slowly sat back down into my wooden chair, motioning for her to take the chair across the table from mine.

"To be honest, it was Michael's screw up," she said with another tinkling laugh, taking the chair across from mine, propping her elbows on the table, cradling her head in her heads, looking at me, wondering. "There's a rerun of an old movie that was supposed to be airing, right? So me and Michael were going to be smart and by some tickets in advance for the midnight showing. Turns out, he bought four instead of two, and they're non-refundable tickets. There is no way in hell we were wasting two tickets, so who else would I ask? My best friend and her ... uh, boyish-friend." She grinned cheekily.

"Boyish friend. Isn't there something else you can call him?" I asked, sighing a bit.

"Companion, your heart's desire, kindred soul, your promised one-" Maya started.

I just laughed. "Those won't do. But, if Jacob's okay with it ..."

"He will be. Michael will make sure of it. Actually, Michael's trying to track down your Quileute hottie right now. He always seems to be wandering around town somewhere. Why is that? It's kinda weird, don't you think? He's just always ... hanging around, looking as if he's always in the middle of his thoughts. But when you come around, it's like-BANG!-he's a completely different Jacob. Spilt personality, maybe?" Maya wondered out loud.

"Well, he's miles away from his home and family. I'm thinking that's why he spaces out so much and thinks a lot. Or, he just has a lot of stuff on his mind," I offered.

"True, true. I'd probably be the same way if I were in his position," Maya agreed.

Suddenly, I heard my front door slam open once more, and I had to surpress an eye twitch. Michael came in, his light brown hair ruffled and spiked in some places, huffing and puffing for air. "Hey. If Meredith is in, Jacob's in. We'll meet in front of the Monarch around ... eleven thirty?"

"Eleven," Maya disagreed. "Half of this tiny ass town will be there."

"'Kay." Michael went in for a kiss on Maya's lips, which she gratefully accepted before he waved to me, and then bolted off once more, closing my front door behind him.

I blinked. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

"Nope," Maya laughed.

* * *

It was hours later, and both Maya and I were parked in front of the Monarch, both of us waiting paitently for the guys. I could only continue to glance at the car's dash clock, watching a minutes slugged by like hours, my hands clamped together into a tight ball as I glanced between Maya and I between glances at the clock. Maya had her hair into a messy bun, with a slim, fitting black tank top that hugged her curves that had a sparkly flower design on it, and a nice pair of fancy jeans, along with a silver necklace. I, however, was wearing a golden, fitting tee shirt with wide shoulders and a black tank top under that, with a normal, semi-fancy pair of jeans. My hair was in my regular curls, because it was too thick to even it and do anything else with.

"Merry, calm down!" Maya giggled. "You look beautiful, there's no need to worry. Yeesh."

"It's nothing, really," I said in response, though that was a lie. "I'm just a little anxious. What movie are we seeing again? You never did tell me."

"Hehe. About that ... we're seeing _Night of the Living Dead. _Hope you don't mind?" she said with an animated smile.

"Maya!" I cried. "You know I hate horror movies!" It was true; the last time I had watched one, there had been so much blood and gore I couldn't look at ketchup for three weeks afterwards without thinking about the movie.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. But, stats say that horror movies-along with romantic comedies-are the top two movies to see with your boyfriend or your date. They get you closer and are proven to help keep a relationship strong or to build a strong relationship. Since all of the tickets were sold out to _Love, Food, and the Stranger Next Door_, me and Michael decided on the horror movie." Maya grinned again. "Sorry, but it'll be fun. I promise."

Suddenly, Michael's car pulled right beside ours, and Michael gave us an encouraging wink. I had no time to think about how upset my stomach would be during the film. I quickly looked past him and saw a dark figure in the passenger's seat. Jacob, I knew instantly. I looked to Maya, who was already getting out of the car, and sighed, slowly following her in persuit.

The air was warm and muggy, even for this time of year, and my feet slowly stepped along the concrete, slowly glancing at Michael and Maya, who were already holding hands, talking and chatting about how the movie was going to be, and if there was going to be a lot of blood. I waited for Jacob, who was standing tall and glorious in front of me, wearing a simple white tee shirt, and a pair of jeans, his obsidian hair spiked, yet soft looking at the same time. He grinned once he saw me, and my cheeks flushed and I smiled back. He strode toward me, taking me into a hug.

"You look beautiful, Mer," he murmured in my ear before he pulled back, and I already missed the feeling of his inhumanly warm arms around me.

"Thank you," I whispered my reply.

He offered his arm to me, to link mine through his, and I accepted, weaving my arm through his. With our arms linked, we followed both Maya and Michael, who were now chatting over their shoulders to us, obviously excited about this movie. Once we got into the red-themed movie theater, we waited in line with about a dozen other couples, my eyes glued on the crimson red carpeting as Jacob and I held some casual conversation about how the movie might go, which he found out about my hate for horror movies, and offered that we go to another, but I had to decline; Maya would kill me if we skipped out of the movie for that reason. We handed in our faded tickets, and made our way to the small popcorn and drink stand, where I ordered a large popcorn for us to share, and a Coke. He got a Sprite, and automatically offered to pay, but I tried to shove his russet hand back. We ended up going half and half so that we could both feel as if we had boughten the other person something, but Jacob didn't seem to happy about the fact that I paid for something.

We finally found out seats in the stuffy theater, and low conversations broke through the silent air as the light began to dim and the previews began rolling across the screen. I looked to Jacob, who's eyes were locked on mine.

"If it gets too scary for you, we can leave," Jacob suggested.

"I'll be fine. I hope," I added in a low undertone.

"You sure?" Jacob offered the bag of popcorn to me.

"Yep. But thanks anyway, Jake." I took a handful of popcorn and began picking out some of the popped kernals to eat.

As soon as the introducing credits were done, I was already shaking in my boots-a guy had already been killed by getting his head chopped off with an axe. I quickly finished my handful of popcorn and felt my stomach churning and my skin prickling with goosebumps. No, sir, I was not going to be okay. I grabbed the popcorn, trying to keep focusing on gnawing on it so that I could get the churning feeling out of my stomach.

About half way through the movie, I managed to peel my eyes off of the giant screen to glance at Maya and Michael that were beside me on my left, a seat seperating us. Their heads were bowed together, hands interlocked, both of them staring at the screen. I could only shudder and try to focus on my popcorn, but even that made me feel like I was about to throw up; I ended up giving it back to Jacob, who gleefully hogged the rest of the thing to himself. Biting my lip as blood splattered on the screen, I tried to make my self realize that it was only a movie, but when a shadowy zombie-like figure lurched out at the red-headed girl on the screen, I jumped, and even Maya flinched a little. Fear was running a rampage through out my mind, and I knew there was no way in hell that I was going to be able to sleep tonight.

Then, on the screen, another man was cowering in fear, but behind him, was some sort of zombie like creature was behind him, grinning madly. I couldn't take it; I turned to my right, and burried my face into Jacob's arm. He then moved that arm so that he could put it around me and I could press my face into his chest. His hand rubbed my back, and I shuddered as I heard a terrifying shriek echo through the theater.

"It's okay, Mer. I'm here," Jacob whispered, and I knew he was going to help me. "There's only a little bit left. We'll make it."

"Thank you," I murmured once more.

* * *

**Okay, I few things before I leave you all alone. XD**

**First, I'm not sure if High Level, Alberta actually has a movie theater-since I don't live there or anywhere near there-and I saw a Monarch butterfly flying about this morning, and then, High Level's imaginary movie theater, the Monarch, was born. I'm sorry if I'm not correct, but I couldn't find anywhere on any maps if they had a movie theater, so they now have one. XDD Again, sorry if I'm wrong.**

**Second, I think that_ Night of the Living Dead_is an actual movie, so all credits go to the guy that made the movie and the production crew and such. I don't own anything. I was also scrambling for movie names and made up a bunch of stuff, so I'm sorry if it isn't very well put together. LOL. XD**

**Third, I'm the exact same way as Meredith is around horror movies. I watch them, feel like I'm about to puke, have nightmares for three weeks, then turn out to be a huge fan. XD me and my friends Morgan and Tasha were watching Saw 1 and 2, and during the first one, I was scared shitless, and in the second one I cried a little because I was so scared. XD Now I'm a huge fan and can't wait to pee myself when I watch them. :3**

**Oh, and lastly, sorry it cut off so stupidly; it was getting pretty long. XD**

**Thanks so much for reading you guys! Thank you for everything!**

**Review! Please, I LIVE OFF THEM LIKE ZOMBIES LIVE OFF OF BRAINS.**

**Byee! ^^**


End file.
